Power lines typically provide alternating current (AC) to connected equipment. However, power lines can also provide a medium for bidirectional communications among connected equipment. Connected equipment can include communication circuitry to transmit and receive power line communication (PLC) signals via power lines. Various standards covering PLC technology include G.hn and G.9960 from the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunications (ITU-T) and 1901 from the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE). Further, connected equipment can communicate via a digital subscriber line (DSL) network. Different types of DSL connections are possible such as a symmetric digital subscriber line (SDSL), asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL), or very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (VDSL). Note that xDSL can refer to any DSL technology such as SDSL, ADSL, VDSL, or G.fast based DSL.